1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures and especially lighting fixtures intended to be mounted to a ceiling support structure. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of ceiling fixtures intended to be mounted between joists or secured to the gridwork supporting a hung ceiling installation.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional ceiling lighting fixtures whether mounted between joists in a wood construction or to a ceiling hanging grid comprise in essence a mounting frame structurally secured above the ceiling, a junction box carried by the mounting frame and connected to the electrical supply source and a conduit extending from the junction box and connected with the bulb housing. Typically the bulb housing in addition to the usual bulb receiver socket incorporates means for connection to a reflector assembly.
In the normal installation procedure, the frame is mounted in registry with an aperture in the ceiling and the bulb housing connected to the junction box passed outwardly through the aperture. Thereafter, a reflector member is attached to the bulb housing. The reflector member conventionally employs a flange or bezel which extend radially outwardly from the lower terminal end of the reflector, the size of the flange or bezel being such as to outwardly lap the aperture formed in the ceiling so as to conceal any irregularities resulting from the ceiling cutting procedure and present a finished appearance.
In order to provide for the varying lighting patterns and appearances sought by end users, it is conventional for fixture manufacturers to supply a plurality of different reflector members. By way of example where a broad lighting pattern is sought, the reflector may be relatively shallow tapering abruptly from the broad base toward the apex. On the other hand, where concentrated light patterns are sought in the area immediately beneath the fixture, the reflector will normally be substantially taller with a relatively slow taper from the base to the apex.
The differing shapes of reflectors with their consequent variations in external diameter have presented problems by way of interaction with the fixture in the sense that the conventional means for supporting the reflector to the fixture have had to be varied in each instance in accordance with the diameter of the reflector to be supported. This has, in the past, required distributors to stock a variety of different fixture sub-assemblies in accordance with the configuration of the reflector intended to be used in each instance.